This invention relates to racquets, and more particularly to strung racquets of the kind utilised in such games as tennis, squash racquets, racquet ball and other sports.
A common feature of these racquets is that they are tightly strung for imparting driving power to a ball while the frame should have a degree of resiliency and be of light-weight construction Racquet frames composed entirely of graphite, or of graphite/fibreglass or even metal, have become popular because of the strength of the material. However, graphite is a material relatively susceptible to damage when subjected to impacting forces which can occur by misuse, or even with normal usage with a high-powered stroke where the ball strikes the racquet off-centre. Frequently, also, jarring of the racquet under these conditions is transmitted through the frame to the arm of the user which over a period of time can result in injury.